Loki is a university professor!
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Loki escapes from jail of Asgard, and he goes to Midgard, and pretending to be a Professor of Technology, called Tom Laufeyson, claiming to be from Norway, he falls for a girl, she is a student of Loki, it is not a simple mortal, she has mystical powers
1. 1-The Escape, and the arrival

Loki escapes from jail of Asgard, and he goes to Midgard, and pretending to be a Professor of Technology, called Tom Laufeyson, claiming to be from Norway, he falls for a girl, she is a student of Loki, it is not a simple mortal, she has mystical powers

* * *

**In Asgard: A Week ago**

Loki was in his cell, he has a plan to escape, he wants to rule the earth, he sat in his cell, waiting for food, Loki had an excellent idea, he was transformed into a woman, and he was prepared for its strategy, The guards went and saw "The Women"

"Help me, that Loki, locked me, he made me a joke" Loki says crying women become

"We already help you Ma'am" One of the guards says, he is watching the alleged woman

The guards opened the door, Loki returned to its original state, and he hit the guards, and escaped from his cell, he went to Midgard, he made a fake ID, He wants to pass as a normal man, he was the university looking for a job as a professor of Technology, because the other teacher was very wrong with students, Loki pretends to be a man from New York

"Good morning, I'm your new teacher of Technology, Laufeyson'm Tom, and I was born in Norway, but moved here many years," Loki tells a lie, he lies to all students, he says seriously

Students nod, and he saw a girl, hair was black, smooth and long, she has her hair down, light blue eyes, white skin like the moon, small nose, thin and slightly upturned, thin eyebrows , beautiful eyelashes, high cheekbones and well defined but not overdone. His lips are fleshy and soft, her upper lip is slightly thinner than the bottom, which gives the silhouette of kissable mouth, as she calls it, cleft chin, but is slightly, she is Elena Holmes

"Tell me your name, Miss" Loki says gently

"Me?" Elena says shyly

"Yes you, tell me your name" Loki says laughing, he looked at Elena

"I'm Elena Holmes" Elena says shyly, she looked down and saw her books, she is very shy

Loki looked at the girl with interest, she is very beautiful, Elena was very nervous, she was writing in his notebook, it's just kind of presentation, the students left, Elena continued to write, she is very absorbed, in her thoughts, and she writes

"You like to write, what are you writing?, I can see it," Loki said astonished, he smiles at Elena, she blushes

"Yes Professor Laufeyson, is somewhat fanciful, well you can read" Elena says shyly, her cheeks are pink, she gives the notebook to Professor

"You can call me Tom, it's great, you have a gift, many people are so useless, but I see that you have an intelligence different from others, felt something strange about you, but it's nothing bad," Loki says gently, he smiles at her

"Yes Tom, Hey thanks, really, he had not noticed, really" Elena says laughing by nerves, she saw Loki's eyes, she was rapt, eyes only see his eyes

"I mean it, and you are so beautiful, and certainly the girls are jealous of you, and certainly you have many admirers" Loki says seriously, he looks deep into her, he said with a friendly tone and he laughed

she was very nervous, Elena laughed, she was eating, she sat in the chair, and Elena was eating a ham sandwich, a girl with dark curly hair, white with freckles, green eyes, she measures 5'8 ", is high, and Elena measured 5'0", she is very short, curly hair that girl is Jessica Landers, she is best friends with Elena

"Hello, good profit, and who is the new teacher of Technology" Jessica says gently, she says smiling

"Thank Friend, well he is a man named Tom Laufeyson, he is very handsome, sexy, he has green eyes, is tall, 6'2", lean, his skin is white like mine, He has long black hair, he has green-blue eyes" Elena was saying in a tone serene, she was as excited

"Do not scream, do lower your voice" Elena was saying terrified, no one must know of what

* * *

**One Week Later, Today:**

Elena woke up, she went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, her hair is somewhat disheveled, she grabbed the brush, and comb her hair, she washed her face, she wore a v-neck shirt sky blue, black leather pants, a sky blue converse, and thick white sweater, it's a very cold day, she went to the classroom, and she sat next to her best friend, Drew Lewis, she sighed

Loki watched her carefully, she watched him with fear and shyness, He smiles at her, she blushed, everyone was so engrossed, Loki did this, She was writing what was in the board, he approaches her, Elena is very nervous, Loki smiles, she sees his eyes

"Elena, Your name means bright, Bright as the sun, and your eyes are so beautiful, so clear that blue, your hair is long and black as ebony, your skin is like snow, your lips look soft" Loki says whispering, he watched with interest Elena, he was telling his ear to her, she shuddered

"Professor" Elena says in a low voice

Loki smiles and walks away from her, Elena sighed, she felt very scared, but she liked her teacher, she was nervous, Elena felt butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him, she will eat, she was eating a pie, Drew goes to her, Elena smiles kindly, he smiles back at her

"Hi Elena, I want to tell you something" Drew greets her with joy, he says with a shaky voice

"Hi, What do you say?" Elena greeted with kindness, she says confused

"Elena, you're beautiful, Your want to have dinner with me?" Drew says, he strokes Elena's hair

"Thanks Drew, I do want to date you" Elena says shyly, she touched her hair, she agreed to go out with Drew

"Great, we left at 6pm, see you, bye" Drew says, smiling, he leaves, Elena continues to eat

Drew is smiling, she too was smiling, Elena was eating, Loki looked very angry, he came up to Drew, he's very upset, Drew looked with terror, this teacher is crazy, after Loki walked, Drew looked surprised, Elena went to Computer classes

* * *

She was in class, Elena was very boring, this teacher is a mess, is very talkative, and does nothing, she was writing, Jessica was watching her friend, She came to see the slate

"Hey Elena" Jessica tells at Elena

"What's the matter?" Elena says with calm, low voice

"What Drew was saying at lunch time?, You tell me all the details" Jessica said with a tone cheerful, she wants to know everything, the teacher was talking to a girl

"He invited me to an appointment, and I accept" Elena was saying in a tone serene, she is smiling with joy


	2. 2-No date with Drew

A young journalist named Jane Drake, went to Paris with a group of characters to investigate whether the phantom of the opera is a myth, and if he really is dead, Jane has a younger sister named Jessica, she encounters the ghost of opera, they become friends, she hides that he is alive, but he fell in love with Jessica


End file.
